Lids have commonly been used over the years to seal the contents of containers. Oftentimes one desires to remove the contents from a container without having to remove the lid itself. To solve this problem, lids having an opening have been manufactured. The contents of a container having such a lid can be removed by inserting a tube, pipe, or other instrument through the opening of the lid into the container. The tube, pipe, or other instrument can thus be used to draw the contents of the container out through the opening in the lid without removing the lid itself. The container contents can also be removed by tilting the container so that the contents pour out through the opening in the lid. A spout is often times attached to the rim surrounding the opening for this purpose.
The lids of the prior art typically comprise a central lid area having an opening, an outer peripheral rim and an inner peripheral rim. The opening is typically surrounded by an opening rim. The opening rim may be threaded to allow the user to screw a cap onto the opening rim to cover the opening. The opening and the opening rim are typically situated in a recessed portion of the central lid area. The recessed portion comprises a sidewall portion and a bottom portion. The opening and the opening rim are typically situated in the bottom portion of the recessed portion.
The top portion of the opening rim extends such that it is substantially level with the rest of the central lid area. The inner peripheral rim extends about 1 centimeter above the central lid area. The outer peripheral rim extends about 1.5 centimeters above the inner peripheral rim or about .5 centimeters above the central lid area.
Between the inner and outer peripheral rims is typically a groove. The underside of the groove fits inside the container upon which the lid is situated thus serving to secure the lid to the container.
Oftentimes such lids are used on containers in areas where water or other liquids can collect on the top of the container lid. Water or other liquids oftentimes gathers on top of such a container lid and runs down into the opening in the central lid area, thus contaminating the contents of the container.
The present invention solves this problem by providing for a lid wherein water or other liquids which gather on top of the lid will drain down over the inner and outer peripheral rims of the lid rather than into the opening of the lid.